


Masterpiece

by ZurethaMetal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This is just some soft fluff, baking pie is totally manly, get your mind out of the gutter, lingering glances that linger far to long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZurethaMetal/pseuds/ZurethaMetal
Summary: Cas went straight to Dean with this. He wanted to learn about one of Dean's faveorite things andclearly the hunter would be the most-knowledgeable about it. Fair warning, things might get hot.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely sometime during the American MOL storyline because they’re in the bunker. Sam is off doing whatever mooses (meese?) do and nothing else is really mentioned so consider it a domestic coda for the arc. Thought I’d post because it’s been on my computer for ages.

Dean was awful confused. He wasn’t unhappy or anything, just curious. Castiel had approached him and asked him to teach him something. Granted, Dean never really did anything like that with friends. Perhaps with a lover. But it wasn’t that he was ya know, averse to showing Cas. He was very excited about it, actually. Cas wanted to learn about one of his favorite things. He said that he had gone straight to Dean because he wanted to learn from the best, and if that didn’t make Dean’s smile broaden to the size of the sun.  
  
Dean made sure that all of his supplies were clean and where they should be. Then he turned as a whoosh signaled his angel’s arrival.  
  
“Cas!” he said warmly. The angel looked rather nervous. It was kind of adorable. He understood it, though. Maybe if he wasn’t wearing so many layers. It’s not like he needed them for what they were doing. Dean tugged at the trench coat.  
  
“Lose it. You’re not gonna wanna wear that. Take off the suit jacket.Tie too.” Cas complies, albeit looking a little awkward, and, significantly less dressed, caught something Dean threw his way after the hunter had stalked into another room and returned. It was an apron. Cas looked up and Dean’s smile was radiant.  
  
“Alright, Cas. Let’s bake that pie!” The angel offered a small smile, a barely there tilt to his lips. He hadn’t thought that Dean would agree to it but he was quite happy that he did. Cas walked forward into the kitchen and over to the countertop where the ingredients were sitting before turning to face the hunter. Dean smiled at the eager angel as he walked into the kitchen and took off his flannel. His black henley held tight to his upper body, the buttons at the neck not all done up. The hunter surveyed the ingredients. He’s fairly sure he’s got everything he needs. Flour, eggs, apples, water, cinnamon and sugar. Brown sugar, butter- The works. He looks to Cas with a smile. Yup, he’s got everything they need.  
  
Cas was very nervous as he mixed things. He was unsure he was doing things right, but Dean kept telling him to relax. He was doing a great job. The words kept up as he encouraged him to be more confident with it. You can’t really mess up a pie unless you burn it, he’d told Cas twice within the past twenty minutes. And as long as he follows the directions, he’ll be fine. Dean showed Cas how to crimp the pie crust and the angel took to it well. He made perfectly symmetrical crimps around the shell. Cas looked up for approval, his left side brushing Dean’s right to get his attention. The hunter smiled at the work and looked back up to Cas with a small nod, smile still in place. Dean used a fork to make small holes in the crust to keep it from cracking.  
  
Castiel put the crust in the oven, and, in the minutes that it cooked, the two badass hunters set to cutting apples. Dean was honestly really glad Castiel asked to do this. He didn’t want his reputation as an (aforementioned) badass hunter to be tarnished because he could cook more than box macaroni and toast. But sharing it with Cas was nice. He scooped up a cooked through bite of cinnamon and sugar apple, covered in it’s glaze, and he held it out towards Cas after blowing on it. Cas took the offered bite, eyes closed as if to concentrate on the flavor. He moaned low in his throat after he swallowed the morsel. Dean guessed it didn’t just taste like molecules, as the blush climbed his face, so at least they were doing something right.  
  
“You’re amazing, Dean.” Dean chuckled.  
  
“You made it. I’ve just been giving you instructions. That’s all you, Cas.” Cas turned pink and Dean and he stared at each other for a bit. Dean searched Cas’ eyes. Bright and open and ancient in their sight. He could get lost in them. The oven beeped and startled the both of them a little. Cas pulled the pan out of the oven without oven mitts because he was “an all-powerful wave of celestial intent, thank you,” and wanted to show off. Dean helped him to put the filling in, and then they wove a lattice of dough over the top. Cas used the egg wash to attach the top to the crimp and itself. They looked down at their combined work with smiles and then Cas put the pan back in the oven while Dean wiped his hands on his jeans. He grabbed two beers from the fridge while the pie cooked, handing one of them to Cas.  
  
Dean then set to work with a spoon, eating the rest of the filling, because the leftovers are the best part of pie baking. He offered Castiel a bite from the same spoon every so often. Cas noticed a small amount on dean’s knuckle, probably from scraping the bowl. He didn’t point it out vocally, though. He reached out and grasped Dean’s wrist, bringing his hand up to eye level. Dean looked a bit confused. Cas brought the hand up and slipped the knuckle between his lips, sliding his tongue across it and swiping up the apple. It’s much better off of Dean’s skin. Cas opened his eyes and Dean was flushed the color of human embarrassment. His eyes and nostrils were flared wide, staring hard at Castiel.  
  
“Dean?” Cas asks, and Dean leans closer, his hand falling between them, his wrist still in the angel’s grip.  
  
“Cas…” The hunter breathes his name like a prayer. And with that, Dean kissed him. It was soft and Cas could taste apples and beer and Dean and it was lovely. They only parted because of the oven timer. Dean looked a bit embarrassed as he pulled the pie out.  
  
“There it is, Cas. Your masterpiece.” Cas shrugged.  
  
“You’re my masterpiece, Dean. My favorite one.” Castiel kissed Dean again and he melted into the angel.


End file.
